When the cat strikes
by Firehedgehog
Summary: AU to wings of fire. Digimonmonster rancher Genki dies and teh phoenix brings him back as a monster. After an argument he leaves he finds his way to the realworld. Things get real interesting when the two world collide, and Genki meet the siblings he ne
1. Chapter 1 to 4

Hey, this is an AU universe of the wings of fire series. Ranko Ketchum asked for this, so here it is. Also this will a crossover with digimon season two instead of a strait monster rancher story.

Warning: The beginning of the fic is the same for some of it; but areas are different.

When the Cat Strikes

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One: falling from the sky

      "Yeah, it's a beautiful day," a dark haired eleven year old cheered, this boy was no other then Genki a boy from another world and like his name he was filled with energy. He wore an orange-brown hat worn backwards; a white T-shirt that looked like it had seen better days, loose brown shorts and brown shoes common to this world.

      "Must you be so cheerful this early," a sleep filled voice complained, Genki turned and grinned at the owner of the voice. It was Hare a rabbit like monster that loved money, but since joining their group in search of the Phoenix his greed had gotten less.

      "You're just grumpy because your breakfast was cold, I warned you that you should have gotten up earlier," another male voice said, Tiger better known as Tiger of the wind smirked as Hare bristled in anger. Tiger looked like a large blue and white wolf with horns, he was once a thief but was learning to trust and not to steal things.

      "Stop it you two, its too early to fight," a brown haired teen said, this was Holly a girl around fifteen years old. Around her neck she wore a necklace that a strange pendant rested on, it was the magic stone that led them actually.

      "Fine," Hare grumbled, Genki laughed cheerfully as the two began their usual staring contest.

      "Silly, chi," a child's voice said, at his side a small bird like creature stood that was slightly pink in color. His name was Moochi; he had been in the disk that Genki had first brought to this strange world.

      'Some things never change' he thought smiling, he then watched in amusement as Golum a huge rock monster tried to stop the staring contest. Nearby a yellow monster with a huge eyeball laughed at the others antics, this was Sweazo Holly's oldest friend... and also a pain in the butt a lot.

      "Stop fooling around, we should get going," Holly said with a sigh, everyone stopped what they were doing and nodded.

      "Yeah, let's go find the Phoenix," Genki cheered, everyone smiled at how energetic he was while Holly pulled out the magic stone.

      Slowly it began to glow as she concentrated her mind on it, Genki watched as an image of a fiery bird appeared briefly before turning into an arrow. He had seen this many times and it never ceased to amaze him, every time it would lead them to new adventures and new friends.

      'Thinking of friends, I wonder how Pixie and Big Blue are doing' he thought, in his mind he could just see the two ex-baddies.

      "Hey, Genki hurry up," a voice shouted, the small boy blushed slightly realizing that while his thoughts drifted the others had gotten ahead of him.

      "Hey wait up," he called, smiling he ran to catch up with his friends.

***

      Genki sighed in relief when they stopped to rest for the night; they had walked all day stopping for brief rests and lunch. He was tired and so was everyone else, they had all eaten a small supper not really hungry.

      'Strange, usually I'm not this tired' he thought with a yawn, finally he pulled out his blankets and crawling inside them fell deep asleep.

***

      Genki dreamed. He found himself resting on something white and it reminded him of cotton candy. Curious he moved enough to look over the edge, his dark brown eyes widened seeing the ground miles below.

      'Okay, so I'm on a cloud' he thought, it was at that moment the cloud became like a real cloud and he began to fall.

      "Ah," he screamed, he really hoped that he would wake up before hitting the ground... wasn't there a theory that if you died in a dream you died in real life.

      Yet suddenly something flew under him and it was huge, he landed on it and found himself on the neck of a huge bird. Fiery sparks flowed around the huge creature; he didn't know this creature. Yet something inside him said he had known this creature all his life, like he had carried its warmth next to his heart... keeping it safe.

      "Who are you?" he asked this so familiar yet unfamiliar creature, it gave 

a great cry that seem to cry something important.

***

      With a soft gasp Genki woke up, he whipped cold sweat off his face. Looking around he noticed that everyone was sound asleep and hadn't woken up because of him.

      'What a strange dream, what kind of bird could that of been' he thought with a frown, he placed a hand over his heart. For a second their warmth spread through his body, as if something or someone was trying to comfort him.

      He shook that feeling away; he must be very tired if he was feeling things that weren't happening. With that he fell asleep. 

      What he didn't know was that everything was about to change for him.

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two: Capture

      A tired group walked the next morning; everyone was still tired from yesterdays walking and even Genki seemed less energetic. To tell the truth the brown haired boy wasn't feeling so well, once he had gone back to sleep he had kept on dreaming of falling and fire.

       Genki yawned and stretched his body wishing that everything would feel like normal soon... that meant up to his normal energetic speed.

      "Are you okay Genki?" someone suddenly asked, Genki blinked and looked at the speaker. It was Tiger who had noticed that the usually energetic boy was looking more tired then he should, Genki forced a smile on his face and knew that the monster thought it was real.

      "I'm fine Tiger, just had a few weird dreams so didn't sleep well," he said, he yawned as if to prove it.

      "Is that all, we better take a few more breaks then normal then," Tiger said and Genki nodded, with more breaks he could rest and gather more energy... and hopefully wake up faster.

***

      "Is that him," a voice asked.

      "Yes, it is him... I told you that ten minutes ago," a second said, the first grumbled and readied to fight the second.

      "Stop it you two, if you fight they'll notice us before we can enact our plan," a third more athorative voice said, the two others grumbled but agreed.

***

      With a happy sigh Genki sat down, it was lunchtime and he was starting to feel like his normal self again. His energy levels were up (at what most people called reactor of the sun level) and he was cheerful again, a little to cheerful for some people though.

      Happily he bit into an apple that Holly passed him, its sweet juice entered his mouth refreshing him greatly. Once done he lay back on some soft moss and looked at the sky, it was such a beautiful day and he wanted to enjoy it to the fullest.

      "Hmmm... we have enough money for provisions in the next village, but by my calculations we really must get more money before we leave the village or get to the next one at least," hare said, in his paws was the appicus (is that what its called, I never can remember) and he was moving beads as he looked over there money supply.

      "Don't worry Hare, I'm sure we'll find away to make money when we get there... maybe a few jobs we could do," Holly said thoughtfully, Tiger gave a sniff not liking the idea of working so hard for money (something that still carried over as his days as a thief).

      "Tiger... really, we can't steal things like you want... we'd be as bad as the baddies," Hare yelled eyes flashing angrily, Tiger leapt up growling.

      "Not again." Holly sighed; once again the two were fighting so everyone settled down knowing they'd be here awhile.

***

      "Now is the perfect time," the first voice said.

      "Yes, now is the time," the second said, silence lasted for a few moments before they began to move in to attack the small group.

***

      Genki yawned as he leaned against a tree his cap hiding his face from the sun; Tiger and hare were still fighting so he could rest. He could feel himself falling asleep, if something didn't happen soon he would be in dreamland.

      'Strange, in the beginning this world was just a game I played... now its real and fighting real evil' Genki thought with a soft smile, it was one of his rare true smiles that even the others never saw.

      Sure they saw his energetic smiles, but there was just something so right about this certain smile that seemed magical.

      It was at that moment a sound filled the air, startled Genki and the others jumped up to see what was the matter. At first they saw nothing, but then suddenly something hit the ground in the middle of them.

      "Looks like a metal capsule of some type," Hare said walking over to it, 

Tiger sniffed the air.

      "Something about it doesn't smell right," Tiger growled, their answers to what it was were soon answered as a sweet smelling gas soon started pouring out of it.

      "It's dazzle gas," Hare yelled in warning, quickly they all started running from the out pouring gas but it quickly surrounded them... soon none of them could see each other.

      "Tiger... Hare," Genki called in a slightly worried voice, this gas was causing him to feel quite dizzy and was making him cough heavily.

      "Genki hold still, I'll be right there!" he heard a voice call, he sighed in relief recognizing it to belonging to Tiger.

      "Not now young one," an unfamiliar voice suddenly whispered, startled Genki spun around yet saw nothing but a strangely shaped form... a monster of some type.

      "Who are you?" he asked backing away, he never got to hear his answer as something hard hit him on the back of his head... sending him into darkness.

***

      "Mission complete," the first voice said, the others sighed in relief.

      "Good, glad that's over," the second said.

      "Its not over yet, we still have to get back to base before the boys friends track us down," the third said, with that in mind the three set out with a certain brown haired boy in there grasp.

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Three: By my heart you rest

      "Genki," Holly called, for the last four hours their group had been searching for their friend. Sure he could be annoying at times but he was a true friend, his loyalty was true to them... that was something so rare on their world.

      "When I find whoever took Genki I'll rip them apart, no one kidnaps one of my friends," Tiger growled angrily, he was so angry that his hackles were up making him look larger them normal and electricity fizzed around his horns.

      "Calm down Tiger, we all want to find him," Hare said, Tiger growled and ran out of view looking for the young human boy.

      "I hope he's alright," Holly said with sad eyes, in her life she had lost her whole village to evil... she didn't want to loose another friend to it.

      "Chi," Moochi agreed sadly, the small monster had a down trodden look on his normally cheerful face.

      'Genki, please be all right' she thought, a tear slipped down her face at the thought of loosing the young boy that had brought new light into her life.

***

      Genki felt himself slowly coming back to reality, his head felt as if a jack hammer had been pounding against it.

      'What happened, the last thing I remember is that gas and that weird shadow' he thought, with a groan he opened his eyes.

      "He's awake," a voice said excitedly, Genki blinked and had to blink again. Standing above his body were three monsters, monsters that looked like beautiful humanoid dragons to be exact.

      The one that had spoken had orange scales covering his body; he had amber eyes and wore cool leather armor over the rest of his body.

      "I noticed that," the second one said in a tired voice, this one had purple scales, blue eyes and the same type as armor as the first.

      The third was the largest of the three probably six feet tall; he had silver scales and large very intelligent gold eyes. He wore the same armor as the other two but his seemed to say he was more important, Genki looked at them confused.

      "What's going on, let me go!" he said and he tried to get up, his eyes widened when he now realized that he was strapped to a stone floor that looked like it had held fire on it many times.

      "We cannot do that young one, what you hold within yourself is too important to let you go," the third said, Genki bit his bottom lip having the feeling that even if he screamed for help no one would hear.

      "What are you talking about, who are you three?" Genki said, he felt panic building up inside him. What did these three nut balls mean by that, they were insane.

      "I am Hoshi," the third one said, weird name because it translated to star.

      "My name is Tatsu," the second said, his name meant dragon in a way.

      "And I am Hikari," the third said, Genki remembered that word meant light... but why did these three have names that came from his world and from Japan... everyone here spoke English.

      "We are the Draconia," they said together, it was then that Hoshi held up a lit torch.

      "What are you planning to do with that?" he asked in a panicked, it was then that his nose caught a strange smell... something that was probably very flammable.

      "This," Hoshi said and he dropped the torch beside Genki, fire filled the air around the young human boy... and then he screamed as pain over whelmed him and everything began to burn.

***

      Genki burned, he was burning in what seemed an everlasting hell. His throat was raw from screaming in pain, he knew he should be dead now from the fire... but he wasn't.

      He couldn't move now because of what the fire had done to him; he could still feel the pain though.

      'Never thought I'd die like this' he thought, he would have cried but the fire and his terrible injuries prevented him.

      'I'm alone' he thought, what had he done to deserve death in such a long and gruesome way.

      But you are not alone a new voice suddenly said, startled Genki blinked his dried eyes and coughed weakly.

      (Who are you?) he thought back, suddenly he felt as if he was surrounded by something so familiar... but he couldn't place it.

      Something that has always been with you and by your heart, Genki I have watched you grow up since you were born the voice said, Genki closed his eyes and felt as if he was drifting closer to the owner of that kind voice.

      (How come I didn't know about you, what are you by the way?) He asked, there was a flash of light and Genki found himself floating in a plain of his mind.

      There was no need and it was to protect Genki, but now is the time to reveal myself the voice said, suddenly fire appeared in front of him and took form.

      (The Phoenix) he gasped, indeed in front of him floated the great bird... 

Boos enemy they had all been looking for.

      Yes, after that great battle my soul was separated from my body. I floated for a very long time till I came upon your mother who was about to give birth, I his inside your body knowing that fate would lead you to the monster world the Phoenix said, this explained... some.

      (Okay that explains something's Phoenix, but why the hell am I being burned alive?) He asked, he knew it was rude... but wouldn't you be rude if you were being burned to death.

      Somehow the Draconia found that my soul rested in your body, they wish to free me from your body. But they are doing it the wrong way, only your courage at the right time can return my spirit and soul into my body the Phoenix said, Genki bit his bottom lip.

      (I'm going to die aren't I?) He asked, the silence answered that question.

      Yes, but there is way to save you. I can use the power I have to place your body into a monster disk I shall create, that means if released you will be a monster but I will make you very humanoid and as close to your old form as possible... will you accept? the Phoenix asked, Genki took a deep breath... kind of weird considering he was in his mind.

      (How do we do this, me become a monster... and what about you?) he asked curious, the Phoenix floated to him and surrounded him with his huge flame like wings.

      When your body is destroyed I will appear in spirit form in real time, the Draconia must be destroyed for I will not have innocence destroyed. Then I will take your spirit and create a disk for it, then I will trap my soul in another disk Phoenix whispered Also I will tell your friends what has happened, they can unlock you and help you get use to your new form

      (Thank you) Genki whispered.

***

      In the real world the fire suddenly turned white, the three Draconia looked at it in awe. After thousands of years their task was born, they had brought the Phoenix back... even if they had to destroy a young child's life to do it.

      They wondered what the Phoenix would like it; it had been hiding in a human body. So most likely it would be more humanoid then avian.

      Watching in awe the fire flared and they had to cover their eyes from the bright light it caused, when they could look again they quickly fell to the ground in awe.

      "Welcome great one, we greet you great Phoenix," Hoshi praised, the Phoenix had finally returned to their dimension. In front of them floated a ghostly fiery bird, it looked at them with hard eyes... but that hardness had to be their imagination.

      "Draconia, you have destroyed innocence... now it is time for you to pay the price for murder " the Phoenix told them, the Draconia never knew what true pain was until that day.

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Four: Innocents Disk

      It was nearing sunset when a tired group of five monsters and one human arrived; they had found the scent of the three Draconia and finally tracked it here.

      "This looks like the Burning Dawn ruins, I thought they were just a myth," 

Hare said with interest, everyone gave him blank expressions.

      "What are the burning Dawn ruins, I've never heard of them?" Holly asked, it was apparent to Hare that he was the only one who had heard of it.

      "It was said that in ancient days a temple was built for the Phoenix by a tribe of monsters called the Draconia, it was said that they were given the task by the Phoenix itself to wait and search for something... but I don't know what it is. They called the temple the burning dawn, and by the flame designs on the buildings this looks like it might be the place," Hare explained, everyone frowned.

      "But what did they want with Genki?" Holly asked, for this Hare had no answer.

      "I bet the Draconia were turned into baddies, that's why," Tiger growled, the others paled and with that in mind they ran to the one spot the ruins still stood seemingly untouched by time.

***

      Holly looked around in disbelief; the place was empty and looked like no one had been there. But the fact there was hardly any dust believed that belief, she also spotted fresh ash and soot in a huge burning thing in the center of the room.

      "I found something," Moochi called suddenly, everyone quickly ran to where the young monster stood. It was by the gigantic burner, Holly felt fear grip her realizing that Moochi was pointing inside the burner.

      "No," she whispered, grief covered her as she spotted what Moochi had found. In the burner she could just she a few scraps of fabric, what had once been his hat and shorts... they were mostly incinerated.

      "They burned him alive," Hare whispered sobbing, all felt grief... there friend was dead... murdered.

      "They'll pay, I'll turn the draconia into lost disks myself," Tiger growled, everyone looked at Tiger startled. They all knew that Tiger and Genki were friends, Genki was the one that had given Tiger friendship with no price attached... something they all valued.

      "We can't tiger, we'd be just as bad as the baddies then," Holly tried to reason with him, Tiger glared at them grief showing across his face but rage burning in his eyes.

      "No, they took away Genki... an innocent... someone who should of never been involved in our battle," Tiger growled, he was about to leave the Temple when suddenly the whole Temple was filled with light.

      Startled the grieving group turned, deep gasps filled the air... and even a few jaws dropped.

      "The Phoenix," Holly breathed in awe, and so it was... but strangely the great firebird was see through... it reminded the human girl about ghost stories.

      "Phoenix... but how, we haven't even found its disk," Hare said is shock, the great bird looked down and they found themselves looking into endless sapphire eyes (Or is it green in the series, I can never remember).

      "Something isn't right here," Tiger said, looking around, it was then that the wolf like monster noticed three piles of Ash around the brazier. They smelled suspiciously like the Draconia.

      The Draconia, are no more

      Tiger gasped as a voice suddenly went through his mind; his hackles went up and he growled lowly.

      "Who said that!" he demanded.

      I am the Phoenix, I am speaking into your mind the voice said, Tiger blinked and sat down deciding to let the matter down for the moment.

      "Please Phoenix, tell me if you know what happened to Genki," Holly cried, the great birds gaze seemed to soften and sadden softly.

      Before I tell you his fate, I must tell you some of the past the Phoenix said, everyone shared looks worried for there friends health but decided to listen.

      When my soul was separated from my body I drifted for millennia, somehow I came upon the world that your Friend Genki came from. It was then that my strength began to fade, I needed a place to rest until my body and soul were reunited the Phoenix told them, Tiger frowned wondering what al this had to do with Genki.

      "What does this have to do with Genki!" he growled, the Phoenix looked at him with great patience.

      I came upon a woman who was in the early stages of pregnancy, I took refuge within the child... even the child did not know I hid within him the Phoenix said, at this they gasped... did this mean that the Phoenix his within Genki all this time.

      Genki has a great destiny ahead of him, returning me to my body was part of it... yet others found where I rested the Phoenix said sadly.

      "So that's it, so he didn't end up in our world by accident," Holly said thoughtfully, it had always confused her why exactly he had come to their world.

      Yes, the Draconia thought that by killing gentle Genki they could bring me back. They were wrong, and Genki died and the Draconia paid the ultimate price for their dark deed the Phoenix told them, Tiger growled angrily.

      "All this because you hid within an innocent child, what now... you can only bring back lost disks and free baddies... you can't bring back the dead," Tiger yelled, the Phoenix looked on with more patience.

      I could not save his body but I saved his mind and soul, I tell you this for I am bringing him back the Phoenix said, gasps filled the air.

      "How, how bring back Genki... chi," Moochi begged, tears of hope filled the avian monsters eyes.

      "I am creating a monster disk and place him inside it, that way he will come back but not as human. He will still be humanoid and you will still recognize him from certain features, but he will come back the Phoenix told them, Tiger felt stunned.

      His friend would come back, mind you quite different but still he wouldn't leave forever. Monsters became lost disks and the Phoenix could revive them, in normal situations (which this wasn't) there was no way to brink back the human lost.

      "Bring him back," he said quietly, he felt great hope... he would not loose his first true friend in life.

      I will, also I will place myself in disk also. You will give this disk to Genki to guard, he will be the deciding force that will return my soul and mind to my body the Phoenix said, light then filled the air blinding them.

      'Please let this work, I do not think I could take it if this failed' Tiger thought turning away, finally the light faded enough for them to look back.

      In front of them on the ground were two monster disks, around one of them silvery-white light glowed and the other glowed with fire like colors. The fire like one was the Phoenix he knew right away, but the other he knew was Genki.

      As he watched Holly ran to the silver one and hugged it to her chest, tears flowed down her face.

      An innocent rested and slept within that disk.

      "Genki," Holly whispered, she was happy though for their friend had come back.

TBC

FH: well here it is the first four chapters. Ranko and myself worked out certain things about the future storyline over AOL.

R.Calumon: Yeah, I can't wait for you to bring in the real fun for the series.

FH: Sush! We don't want to spoil things for them.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. This time the true division has begun of the two stories has begun. I know started right from the beginning, but nothing at all will be the same from this point on.

When the Cat Strikes

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Five: Dreams before Release

      It had been three weeks since that day, the day Genki had been murdered... and placed in a monster disk to be reborn.

      Since that day the now slightly smaller group was traveling hard, they had finally found of a location of a monster Temple.

      'Soon' Holly thought, in her hands was Genki's disk. At the moment the Phoenix's disk was in her bag.

      'Soon you'll be back and our group will be whole again' she thought, she placed a fond hand on the disks cool surface.

      "Chi, I see the temple," Moochi suddenly cried, Holly shook herself out of her musings and came back to reality.

      Ahead of them far in the distant, in fact still quite a few hours away was the temple. It looked like a church of some type from what she could tell.

      "That's great, if we hurry we can probably make it before nightfall," she said, with that in mind the rebels against Moo began to move faster... they had a friend to revive.

***

      While this all happened, Genki dreamed. As he had yet to be reborn from the disk, time meant nothing to him.

      Still this dream was strange.

      He found himself standing on a street in his home world, from where he stood he watched as strange creatures fought the monsters from the monster world.

      "Let me fight them Gen, I need to protect this world as much as my own... as it is your connected to all three with me," a voice cried, Genki sighed as his dream self continued to look at the battle and did not turn to see who was fighting.

      "Not yet partner, their doing good and the monster will soon turn to a lost disk... we will only interfere if the darkness starts to win," Genki said; the other voice sighed.

      "I know... I only wish we always didn't hide," the voice said, Genki nodded sadly... and the dream began to fade and change.

~

      Genki found himself in a place of ice, he looked around in confusion... but all he saw was the white of ice and snow.

      Suddenly the ground began to shake; startled dream Genki spun around and gasped. In the distance a red light shot up into the air. It seemed to sing to his very soul; it was as if it was of courage and energy mixed somehow.

      Then a huge ice mound exploded, a beautiful avian cry filled the air with its music.

      A huge bird, the phoenix lifted it fire like wings and flew into the sky.

      Once again the dream faded and changed.

~

      He found himself floating over a blazing city, above it the Phoenix and a huge evil beast battled above it.

      Genki screamed as others screamed; he could feel the death and carnage of the poor humans below.

      ^You must prevent this... you cannot let this happen^

      Genki gasped as a voice said that in his mind.

      "But how, I thought the phoenix would stop such happenings... and why is this happening in my home world," Genki cried.

      ^This will be the final battle between Moo and the Phoenix; that is if you do not help in the final battles. You will be returning to your home world and be a link to three, remember this... one heart can make the difference^ the voice said.

      "Wait a minute, they need me to revive the Phoenix... how would they revive it without me?" he asked confused, the Phoenix itself had told him that he was needed to awaken it.

      ^Panic can make people sacrifice stupid things, like lives to bring one back child. You will have a hard time ahead of you I can tell this, but never give up^ the voice said.

      "Thanks... I think," Genki said.

      ^Good luck Geneko^ the voice said, then with a laugh it was gone.

      "Geneko... why is the world did you call me that, hey answer me," Genki yelled in frustration.

      He then paused and blinked, a-warmness was covering him and a feeling of life was returning to him.

      "I'm being brought back, the others must be at a temple," Genki cried, in front of him a portal appeared and Genki knew it was the way from the dreams and back to life.

      Without a second thought he leapt inside it.

***

      "Release!" Holly cried, with those words and using all her energy for this task she pressed down hard on the now glowing stone button.

      Light gathered n a single point in the temple, then as it lowered to the ground a bright flash of light filled the air.

      Holly and the others shielded there faces as best they could, finally the light faded and they turned to see what monster there friend had begun.

      They found themselves looking into emerald green eyes.

      "Um... hi," the neo-monster said nervously.

TBC

Next Time (Genki's voice): Reborn into the monster world Genki has a hard time adjusting and the others aren't being very accepting of him. The heat is rising, next time on 'When The Cat Strikes'.

FH: Ahhh... I'm so happy. This chapter is much longer then other chapters. If you take a look each chapter in the last file was short compared to this.

R.Calumon: FH is really getting into this, well see you next time.

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, I'd like to thank the few people who have reviewed. Also, this fic will have bits of romance. Also, I would love fanart for the story.

When the Cat Strikes

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Six: Doubts and Seperation

      Holly stared, she had known that Genki would no longer be human... but she had not been ready for it.

      Sitting in the place of the monster disk was Genki of course, but he was so much different. He looked like a humanoid feline with white fur and hair, he had startling emerald green eyes that seemed to stare right into her soul.

      Thankfully his human clothing from before had appeared with him, from his back a slim long feline tail swayed in a gentle motion.

      "Gen... Genki," she said softly, she didn't know how he would react towards them... a fear inside her was that he wouldn't recognizing them.

      Suddenly the neo monster yawned, she found herself looking at cute little white fangs in his mouth.

      "Holly?" he finally said blinking, she let out a breath of air that she hadn't realized she was holding.

      "Your alright... your alright," she whispered, another of her fears had been that the sweet boy would no longer look anything like himself... he could of looked terrifying instead of this.

      As this went through her mind the white furred monster was taking a look at himself, the tail would take awhile to get use to. As she watched two slim cat like ears on the top of his head twitched, she could only think how strange he looked without his hat.

      She quickly pushed all thoughts of the hat away; it had been incinerated when Genki had been killed. Unlike his shirt and shorts, it had not come back.

      Finally not being able to take it any longer she ran forward, she then engulfed the cat boy into a huge hug.

      "I missed you Genki, never ever die on me again," she whispered sobbing, gently the neo monster hugged her back.

      "I promise," he whispered, but those words made her sob even more... she knew that it was very likely he would break that promise.

      After all, pretty much everyone she ever cared for died in her life. If that happened to Genki... again, she didn't know how she could take it.

      Genki didn't really know what to make of his situation, he was a cat... a humanoid cat... he had fur, a tail and cat ears... even his eyes were a different color.

      Genki sighed as he looked at his reflection in a small ponds water, emerald eyes looked out from a face may would call Kawaii... he would never be able to live it down.

      'Would mom even recognize me?' Genki thought, a tear slipped down his face for he knew that she would not... something told him that.

      Her son was a human boy, what was he. A creature, a cat... a monster.

      'Mother' Genki thought sadly, closing his eyes he could picture her warm brown eyes so clearly.

      He remembered the wonderful news she had given him a week before he had come to this world, she was pregnant... she was going to give him a little brother or sister in nine months time.

      But that time had already passed in this world, almost a year in fact. He now had a sibling back on earth, but he worried about many things.

      Did time move the same in both dimensions, did earth time go the same, slower or faster... or was it frozen in time.

      So many things he didn't know the answer to, and it wasn't exactly like he knew how to get home.

      Did he even want to go home now, did he even belong in a world filled with humans... where did he belong.

      Then there were his friends in this world, he had become close to them, but even now as a monster of this world he felt that he didn't quite belong.

      Even now after his rebirth, they gave him strange looks as if they expected him to do something strange.

      For goodness sake, he was killed and was brought back. They were acting like he was the one who killed; they jumped nervously every time he made a small sound.

      'Why did they bring me back if they would act like this, they know how I was saved... but they act like I'm sort of zombie back from the dead' Genki thought confused, he gave a silent groan as all this.

      His emotions were all a jumble; it wasn't everyday a human kid was brought back as a cat creature. In manga and anime yes, real life no.

      He didn't understand all this; he hadn't wanted to be killed and had wanted to live on.

      Maybe he mused, he should have stayed dead.

      Was the saying right, the dead should stay dead... did that mean him too.

      He sighed; this was so confusing... maybe he needed therapy.

      He could just imagine it.

      Hi doc, my name is Genki a monster, but don't worry I won't hurt you I use to be human. Yes I'm not joking; I died too and was brought back a cat of all things. Um sir, why are you calling the mental hospital and the government labs?

      'Yup, that would just go so well' Genki thought with a sweatdrop, he then turned to look at there camp which was a bit away from where he was.

      He could see his friends gathered around a warm fire to keep warm; they were all talking softly and now and then looking at the dark starry night sky.

      "..." Genki yawned stretching, he blinked as his tail swayed.

      It would take awhile for him to get use to that, even the ears, but the enhanced hearing was cool.

      "Might as well head to bed," Genki said to himself, the cat boy got up with grace unseen in his once human body. Silently he walked towards the group, they continued to talk not noticing him, not even when he was right next to the group.

      "It's too dangerous," Hare was saying, Genkis ears flicked back in confusion and he tilted his head in curiosity.

      "But we can't just lock him away Hare, he's our friend, he's the reason wee all together to fight Muu," Tiger growled, Genkis fur bristled and he felt his heart thump harder... they were talking about him.

      'Dangerous?' Genki thought with confusion.

      "We don't know him anymore, he's not the same Genki. Genki died, who's to tell that the Draconia didn't do something else to him that passed onto his reborn self," Hare protested, the others quieted at this and Genki could feel there fear.

      'Please don't say they all feel that way about me' Genki prayed, he felt tears start to appear in his emerald eyes.

      "Moochi agree, Genki not Genki anymore... he should be elsewhere," Moochi said, Genki's fingers clenched and he felt his claws dig into his furred hand... he had never expected Moochi to say that.

      "Golum agree, Genki should go away... go away so not to get in our way... Golum not want to turn Genki into lost disk," Golum said, Genki stopped himself from growling in anger... but he could feel it in his chest.

      Tiger sighed.

      "Your right, we just can't let him travel with us anymore. It's too dangerous for us, but where would we put him?" Tiger asked, everyone nodded thoughtfully.

      "Is that what your really think of me?" Genki said coldly and quietly; everyone looked up totally shocked that they hadn't felt him there.

      The cat boy stood there silently no emotion showed on his body, his tail didn't sway and his ears were not even moving. His eyes; were as hard as the stone they looked like.

      "Genki," Holly said getting up and moving towards him, Genki knew she was about to say something that would try to make him thing they hadn't been talking about him.

      But Genki knew from that moment on that he couldn't trust them, as they said they couldn't trust him... and it was stupid reasons. He had thought they were his friends; but it looked like they only thought for themselves.

      "Don't say anything Holly, I heard everything," Genki said quietly, he glared at the group and they actually flinched.

      "..." The group said.

      "We didn't mean anything..." Holly began, but was stopped as Genki placed a furred hand over her mouth.

      He knew then that he had to leave, he didn't belong here anymore. He couldn't trust them to 'not' attack him for some stupid reason.

      With that in mind Genki leaned forwards, he then whispered into the girl's ears.

      "Don't bother with lies Holly, We both know the truth now. Now it's time for me to go, don't follow... after all as the group said... they don't want to turn me into a lost disk," Genki whispered softly into her ear, then he removed his hand from her mouth.

      "We can work this out, give us a chance," Holly begged, Genki sadly smiled at her.

      "Not this time Holly, not this time," He whispered.

      "But..." she whispered.

      Then before she could say anything more Genki kissed her gently on the lips, she blinked startled a blush coming to her face.

      "I never got to say how much I loved you," he whispered for her ears alone.

      "Goodbye Holly, hopefully we won't meet again... this chapter of our lives is over... a new one has begun without me in it," Genki said no longer whispering, he then turned and walked into the night before any could stop him.

      "Sayonara," Came his voice whispered over the wind.

     "GENKI!" Holly cried, but she wasn't answered... and neither would any of them find him.

TBC

Next Chapter: Genki travels, to find out what life has for him now, his heart heavy he feels alone. Then a new adventure begins; hello earth... and what the hell is a talking fox doing in front of him.

Um... I know this chapter was weird, I wrote it when I was short of sleep, very late at night, and between shifts at work. Now I really have to go, sleep to catch up on and I have to work in the morning.

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 7

Still looking for fanart, it's always welcome. Also, I love this fic. It's just... um... well; I keep getting writer's block for it so you have to wait for updates.

When the Cat Strikes

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Seven: Partners

      It was raining, it pored down from a dark sky as violent wind drove against his small form, Genki shivered under the rainproof cloak he wore over himself. He had already discovered that he disliked the feeling of wet fur, a cat thing he knew.

      The former human once again looked for shelter from the storm, still none... so he would have to continue walking.

      'Unless I get blown away first' the cat boy thought with a sigh, the former human looked with emerald eyes as lightning jolted across the sky... it seemed more real ten before.

      'Before you died you mean' Genki thought to himself with a wince, before his death and rebirth he had never considered the aspect of danger before. He had been so innocent, free, not realizing the dangers that he rushed so many times into.

      'Heh, looks like I can't just ignore it now' Genki thought, it was all too real now.

      It had been a month and a half since the confrontation, the confrontation with those who he had considered friends.

      It was hard, hard to wake up every morning alone with no prospect of talking with someone... and the same at night. He would sit at a fire at night, keeping warm... alone.

      "I'm not good at this," Genki whispered with a sigh, he hadn't realized how he had depended on them... hell he was a kid... well a kid but not human anymore.

      It had been very tough, thankfully with all this going on he had yet to meet any of Muus baddies... so that hadn't meant no really tough battles that he needed help with.

      There were scuffles of course, it was in these fights that the once human learned to use his new body to his advantage.

      Also, to his shock... he learned his monster attacks... now that had been weird.

      At that moment a strike of lightning only fifteen feet away brought the cat boy back to reality, he looked at the blackened earth wide-eyed. A slight smell of Sulfur came to him and he wrinkled his node some, he was still getting use to his enhanced sense of smell.

      'Damn, that was close' he thought, he felt the fur at the back of his neck prickled slightly as slight electrical discharges went through the area... harmless but annoying to feel.

      Finally as the storm seemed to go from bad to worse, the cloaked cat boy spotted a rocky outcropping not to far away, hopefully it would have enough rocks to shield him from most of the storm... or even better a cave.

      With agility not known in his human life, Genki slipped easily across the area towards that rocky clearing.

      He could only pray thankfully to some kami when he saw that there indeed was a cave, small but perfect for one person.

      Smiling he squeezed inside, as he lay there watching the storm outside his thoughts wondered to the images that he had seen while being 'dead' and in the monster disk before his rebirth.

      'How can I stop the carnage from happening, when I don't even know how to get back to earth... and can it even be called home still' Genki thought sadly, soon he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

      In another world, a digital one that was also filled with monsters. Another lone figure huddled away from a storm; it had been so long since it had felt anything but sadness.

      Long ago it had know that it would be partnered with a human child, the child never appeared... couldn't be found even by Gennai.

      Yet it felt something after so many years, the digimon could feel its partner after so long... the bond was faint but it was there.

      "Soon," the digimon said, soon they would be together and their destiny could begin.

       Morning slowly came to where Genki was; the first thing he became of was a warm drift of air coming against his still slightly damp body.

      His body shifted slightly, then his emerald eyes opened slowly to look upon the new day... where he would be alone still.

      'A new day, a new place, unfamiliar and alone' Genki thought with a sigh, with that in mind the cat boy crawled out of the small cave into bright sunlight.

      The area was mostly dry by now with only a few puddles damp spots, but the air was fresh to his senses.

      "Beautiful," Genki whispered with one of his true smiles; he didn't know why people couldn't seem to stop to appreciate this... not even on earth.

      With the beauty in front of him Genki began to walk in a random direction, he didn't know where he would go... he had no idea. Only one thing kept him going, to stop the vision he saw of the ravaged cities on earth.

      It was noontime when it happened, when it began he could say.

      A feeling of vertigo came over him, the world seemed to warp and merge around him.

      It was a rainbow of colors; all changing to unidentifiable hues that had no name.

      "Wha... whats going on!" Genki yelled; he may be young but knew this wasn't normal... even after all the many weird things he had gone through.

      It is time

      "Time for what, and who are you!" Genki yelled through his confusion, this was the same voice that had shown him visions of the future.

      For you to begin your destiny

      Genki could only give a confused cry as the world seemed to become to bright too look at, then darkness claimed him.

      Good luck

      She had found a way to the human world, all by herself to be exact.

      The digimon knew that Azulongmon would not be pleased, but she was not waiting any longer... she was going to find him by herself.

      'My partner, where is he' she thought depressed, she had waited so long.

      In reality, she knew that in human time he should be an adult by now. Yet, something within herself told her that this was not the case for her partner. She did now know how that could be, how could a human stay a child for so long.

      So many confusing thoughts, they were threads that threatened to strangle her. But she would not allow that, she had to find him.

      Her other half, her partner... the friend she was meant to have... a child who's name meant energy.

      At the moment the digimon was standing on a small roof in the older part of Odaba, her sapphire eyes gazed across the roofs of the building around her.

      She sighed for the thousandths time, she had been searching since before morning here and still not even a feeling that he was near.

      'Please, if any type of god, human or digital can hear me... please grant me this one thing... let me be complete' she prayed. She didn't expect an answer; the gods of the digital world had never answered what had happened to her partner, so they wouldn't answer now.

      Hours more passed, her desperation became more pronounced. She couldn't find even a trace of him, but something tugged at her heartstring yelled at her that he was here.

      It was then that it happened, at first her fur began to tingle and she began to detect a strange energy in the air.

      Her head snapped up; as it seemed to flux in the air at least twenty feet up, her sky blue eyes widened in shock at what she saw.

      For above was a small swirling matrix of energy, it was all colors that she knew and so many more. The air became windy ruffling her fur, she could only watch in awe as it grew to the size of five by six feet.

      Then slowly, it seemed painfully slow; something began to float down from its swirling masses. It glowed softly with the same colors, it was a beautiful sight to behold... and strangely she had a feeling that she was the only one to see this event.

      Finally it lowered till it was only a few centimeters from the ground.

      The glow flickered, and the digital being finally glimpsed what was held within. Inside was a small humanoid cat child with silvery white fur and wearing human style clothing, her eyes widened as the cat child seemed to flow from cat child to brown haired human child... but finally it settled on cat child.

      She knew it had to be impossible, it had to be... the one she looked for was suppose to be human.... And whatever the cat child was it wasn't human... but it wasn't a digimon either.

      Destiny works in strange ways a voice said, she spun around yet saw no one.

      "Who's there!" she demanded.

      Patience Renamon: all will be revealed in time the voice replied, her fur bristled in agitation.

      "Is... is this who I think it is?" she asked hopefully, she had a feeling this 'voice' knew many things.

      Yes, he lost his human body due to an accident. But he is still your partner, he will need your guidance since to him it has been only a year since he left somehow to a different dimension... but in fact at least fifteen have passed in truth the voice explained.

      Renamons eyes softened at those words, this explained a great many thing... but he was still her partner so that is all that matters.

      "How do I wake him?" she asked curious, she also wondered how she would explain the many years that had gone by to his one to him.

      You know how

      "Genki," she whispered, saying his name seemed to release something within her and at his name the energy released him gently depositing him on the ground.

      At the moment his eyes began to open; the strange multi colored portal above vanished, with only the sound of wind displaced.

      "..." The cat boy said opening his emerald eyed.

      "Welcome back Genki," Renamon whispered to him, he sat up.

      "A walking talking fox..." Genki said blinking in confusion, his eyes quickly widened as he saw the world around him. She knew what he saw... home.

      "Nothing strange about that, you're a talking cat," she replied.

      "Right... what was I thinking..." he muttered with a sigh, she hid a smirk seeing that he was still rather confused.

      "I have much to tell you Genki, much indeed," she said softly.

      "How do you know my name, and also what are you?" Genki asked.

      "I am a digimon, a rookie digimon known as Renamon. As to how I know your name, I am your partner," Renamon said, emerald eyes blinked once again and strared at her widely.

      "Partner..." he said.

      "Partner," she said firmly.

      Genki's confused mind took the best action suited to this, transported home to his home dimension in a very confusing way. Then confronted by a talking walking fox who knew his name, who also claimed to be his partner. He was also very tired and exhausted; he hadn't eaten very well for quite awhile... in fact since he left his so-called friends.

      He fainted...

      Blessed darkness took him once again...

      Hopefully this strangeness was all but a dream.

TBC

Next Chapter: Partners... a strange word that has so many meaning. Genki is soon going to find out them. To his shock he finds that over ten years had passed since he stepped into the monster world. Now the cat boy and his fox digital partner find out that a new battle is about to begin.

Yawn... I finished writing this chapter way after midnight on Sunday. Looks at clock and realizes something, it is now her birthday. Firehedgehog cheers, she is now a year older... pauses... I'm heading to bed.

Ja ne


End file.
